realms_of_potentiafandomcom-20200213-history
Caradeia
Caradeia was home to the most ancient of peoples known to have lived within our world. It is now no more than a collection of ruins that have been long reclaimed by nature. Trees now grow freely among these ancient monuments to a past society and empire. History and Lore The peoples that lived in the Empire of Caradeia are very mysterious. It seems that during the First age of the world the Caradeians had an empire that spread far beyond the realms of the great lake. Their ruins are scattered across countryside, cityscapes and underground. The highest collection of these ruins lies just North of New Rolencia, where historians believe their capital was situated. The buildings, all though dating back over a couple thousand of years, have not suffered any structural damage due to the intervening time. The structural damage seems to stem from whatever it was that destroyed the Empire and its people. It is thought that the old magics of the first age still sustain the buildings giving them a disturbing ability to defy gravity in certain areas. This is most obvious with the so called palace, the central tower of the building is keeping up the very great weight of the ceiling with just a few ruined pillars. New Rolencians have in the past attempted to damage the building with explosive blasts, however these have proven futile. In the present day the ruins have been left to be grown over by nature and is shunned by the local population as a haunted place. The structures are inhabited however by bandits and raiders, who desperately try to gain entrance to the wealth within these ruins. Historical Speculation It is presumed that a natural disaster struck Caradeia, destroying most of its buildings and killing many of its citizens. However, the structures of Caradeia have been found to be almost indestructible by conventional means, casting a not inconsiderable degree of doubt on this theory. An alternative theory cites ancient Caradeian texts concerning the "end of days". These texts speak of a "great, terrible shadow" that "tears the guts of the earth". This theory is dismissed by all legitimate historians as nothing more than superstition fueled by ancient religious texts. It also appears that Caradeia had a close relationship with the nearby underground city, Ebonheim. Several Caradeian artifacts have been found in this long forgotten city, along with multiple Caradeian texts. The vault of Caradeia has also been found near Ebonheim, leading many to believe that Ebonheim was a Caradeia controlled mining colony that funneled wealth into their great vault. For the server The fate of Caradeia may be investigated by server members if there is an active interest in doing so. In future the intention is that when players visit these ruins they will be given quests to explore and fight mobs. The bandits and raiders will also be a join-able faction that will put you outside of the law of all other realms, city states and kingdoms. Caradeia will continue to expand, and is currently having a large underground section being added to it. Its current buildings : *Palace *Crossroads (a temple like building that covers a crossing of underground roads. *The Vault (containing a very nice suprise) *Underground passages and Halls. Planned buildings: *Extensive above ground ruins. *Extensive forests.